


Killing the competition

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Fight Sex, Fights, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Victor hated when Logan got a new girlfriend. Or boyfriend. He hated it so much that he always tried his best to kill them in the most gruesome way possible. He usually succeded, which never failed to drive Logan straight to him.
Relationships: Victor Creed/Logan
Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948879
Kudos: 15





	Killing the competition

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 27: yandere! So of course it's another sabreine XD

Victor hated when Logan got a new girlfriend. Or boyfriend.

He hated it so much that he always tried his best to kill them in the most gruesome way possible. He usually succeded, which never failed to drive Logan straight to him.

He grinned when his runt marched inside the pub, screaming at him in rage. He turned towards him and raised his glass in a silent cheer before downing what remained of his beer.

Logan unsheathed his claws and growled at him, then he attacked.

Victor laughed, attacking back.

The other clients and even the owner quickly left the scene as the two mutants proceeded to destroy everything they came in contact with, spilling each other’s blood everywhere.

Logan was too furious to care about his own injuries, his focus entirely on killing Creed.

Unfortunately for him, that fury made him predictable and Victor ended up pinning him against the floor.

Sabretooth chuckled in his ear as Logan insulted him and cursed and growled as he struggled against his hold.

That only excited Victor more, who started to rub against his ass.

Wolverine fought even harder to free himself, but to no avail.

Creed bashed his head against the floor to stun him, quickly ripping off his clothes and pushing his hard dick against his hole.

Logan screamed when he felt it forcefully get inside, immediately clenching around it.

“You’re mine, runt,” Victor purred against his ear. “Never forget it.”

He fucked him raw, taking pleasure in his victim’s pain. He loved hearing him scream, smelling his freshly spilled blood, feeling him uselessly fight against him, seeing him tremble and cry. He loved licking his salty tears and biting him to taste his flesh, getting off on his suffering.

He always made sure to cum inside him again and again, until it became the lubricant that helped him slide better inside him, and then he fucked him some more.

By the time he was done with him, Logan was a crying and trembling mess, all of his fighting spirit replaced by physical and mental pain.

“It’s all your fault, runt. You should know better by now. I’ll keep doin’ it till you’ll understand that you’re only mine,” he reminded him.

He pulled out of him and smirked as the runt curled up to weep.

He left feeling satisfied, his goal accomplished once again.


End file.
